1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to chain saws and, more particularly, to chain saw guide bars.
2. Description of Related Art
Guide bars for chain saws have developed over the years to conventionally include a laminate structure wherein a plurality of steel plates are welded or otherwise adhered to one another to define a guide bar. Such a laminate structure is preferred over solid, single piece guide bars due to the fact that improved strength/weight characteristics can be provided.
Chain saw guide bars also provide a peripheral groove in which the saw chain is movably disposed. A distal end of the guide bar includes a pulley or sprocket which receives the chain and guides the chain as it moves around the guide bar. Each guide bar and guide bar sprocket is designed to receive a corresponding saw chain having, for example, an appropriate width dimension and a certain pitch or spacing between the chain links. As such, saw chains must be matched to the guide bars and, thus, it is necessary for the user or consumer, when replacing a worn or broken saw chain, to select a correctly-sized saw chain to be used with the guide bar.
Although this may seem to be a simple matter, most home owners use their chain saws infrequently and, therefore, tend to be unfamiliar with the specific saw chain that must be used when replacement becomes necessary. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a device and method for reliably corresponding or matching the saw chain to the guide bar. There also exists a need in the art for guide bars which include some indication of a graphical nature which will allow the user or consumer to readily select an appropriate replacement saw chain.